


Les Liaisons dangereuses

by ep4afwpr



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sentinel/Guide Bonding
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:55:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23492806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ep4afwpr/pseuds/ep4afwpr
Summary: After Hannibal first season, Will was in prison and charged of being the Chesapeake Ripper.Will accused Hannibal of being the real Chesapeake Ripper. However, no one believed him.Because he profiled the Chesapeake Ripper is a Sentinel, but Hannibal was a Guide.How does he catch Hannibal, the fake Guide?哨向。威爾被補並被指控是開膛手。但威爾知道漢尼拔才是真正的兇手。他要怎麼讓這個偽裝的向導露出哨兵的真面目呢?
Relationships: Hannibal Lecter/Will Graham
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

危險關係

「你好，威爾。」  
「你好，漢尼拔。」  
鐵門隨著機器反應而開啟，一雙閃亮的義大利手工皮鞋踱到一間囚室前，問好聲響起。不知何時起，威爾不再稱呼漢尼拔為萊克特醫生，或許在他們之間隔著一道鐵柵欄時起，或許該說是他們的內心世界不再隔著一道鐵柵欄時起，他就對這個男人不再尊敬並賦予信任。  
在囚室昏暗的燈光，威爾第一次那麼看清楚漢尼拔．萊克特這個人，從他如雕刻出的五官與暗紅色的瞳孔，到他有力修長具有爆發力的四肢，雖然文明的三件套、絲綢與棉麻包裹著漢尼拔，但在威爾眼中，他看到一片血之洋染上了雄鹿厚實華麗的毛皮，而它巨大可怕的頭角懸掛著那些人的屍體。儘管他至今仍不知道對方是如何以向導的身份去做到一些只有哨兵五感才做得到的犯罪現場，但他再也不會被漢尼拔的外表所欺騙，如同以往的他與現在的FBI一樣，無視身旁的蹄印與痕跡，如此的盲目。  
「我希望你感到好多了，威爾，雖然你不斷堅持我才是這一切的兇手。」  
「你難道不是嗎？漢尼拔。」  
拉了拉手上的大衣，漢尼拔嫣紅的唇扯出一道無奈的線條：「我不可能是切薩皮克開膛手，威爾，很明顯──我是一位向導，而你的側寫一直注明兇手是一位異常強大的哨兵，我不符合。」  
威爾直視著他：「我一定有哪裡錯了，我曾經說過兇手可能利用信息素作案，一個刻意訓練過的向導也可以做到哨兵能做到的事。」  
「這聽起來完全就像你，威爾，一個訓練良好的向導。」  
「我絕不可能傷害任何人或吃了他們！」  
「真的嗎？威爾，想想看──你一直飽受共情能力所苦，杰克讓你去看太多的命案現場了，你的能力強大但屏障不停崩解，不止一次陷入混沌，昏迷或失神，信息素一直紊亂，長期服用向導素……還有，你自覺醒起，有發過結合熱嗎？」  
「所以你暗示我才是那個神志失常的向導嗎？」威爾尖銳的反問，想起那些藥片與在黑暗中行走的日子，小石子刺疼了他的腳，而那頭雄鹿走在他身邊，「現在已經不是 “塔”的時代了，哨兵和向導都是單獨的個體，我們有權選擇要不要結合，而你，萊克特醫生，不就是沒結合仍成功的最佳証明嗎？」  
「我並不是有意要指責什麼，威爾，我只是指出一種可能，幫助你看清你自己──」  
「我更希望你能告訴我你是如何犯案的。」威爾從床前走到鐵窗前，握住欄杆：「你為什麼來這裡，漢尼拔？」  
「我擔心你。」  
「不，你從不擔心那些你利用的棋子們，你利用他們洗清你的嫌疑，然後棄他們而去，但你回來了，你來看我，為什麼，漢尼拔。」  
「你是我的朋友，威爾，儘管發生了那麼多事，我們仍還有友情。」  
「友誼之光一千萬年也不會照射在我們身上。」  
「你否認你是我的朋友嗎，威爾。」  
「我曾經被你欺騙，我以為我尋找到了一個歸屬之處，不是哨兵，不是結合，而像是那種理解的存在，我們是如此相似，選擇寂寞而獨立，是的，我曾以為我們是朋友，很好的朋友，但是我錯了，從頭到尾，你只是操縱利用我。」  
「你不該懷疑我對你的真心。」  
「就像蝎向青蛙要求時一樣的真心嗎？」威爾轉過頭，示意結束這場談話。  
漢尼拔上前一步低頭在他光潔的頸脖那深吸一口氣，威爾的汗毛可以感覺到他的呼息：「我想念你，威爾。」他輕如夜風般低嘆，然後如夜風般消失了。  
而威爾背後的麻癢整夜無法消退。

***

漢尼拔帶著威爾的氣味回家。  
很難說明威爾的味道是什麼樣的，之前威爾聞起來由狗狗、便宜的鬚後水與香波，與甜膩腐爛的腦炎味所組成，它們是如此濃郁，你幾乎沒法聞出那專屬威爾的信息素；可現在在巴爾的摩州立精神病院裡遠離一切，與杰克的兇案現場，還有強力抗生素治療腦炎下，威爾個人的味道就像是冰下冒出的第一點綠意一樣，生氣勃勃的顯示出來，像是春天汨汨流潺的小溪、夏天雨後的草地、與冬天樺樹尖上的雪，威爾的味道是清新獨特的，好似它從恆久就在那兒，並會恆久待下去。  
漢尼拔近乎愉悅的決定保留這個氣味。  
他好心情的走進地下室，選了之前保存下來的肝臟，細心吸掉血水撒上面粉與調味料，熱鍋融化奶油將其煎到四分熟，裝盤佐以洋蔥松子，還有上好的巴薩米可酒醋醬料，倒上一杯92年的拉菲，心滿意足的開始他的晚餐。  
晚餐後他走到樓上更衣室裡，拉出一個隱密的隔層，裡面滿滿是各種性感與造型前衛的衣服，他挑了件黑襯衫與皮褲，將三件套換下，頭髮用摩斯打亂，鏡中出現了一個性感到極點的向導，他的皮褲簡直像是他的第二層皮膚，而襯衫上面有三個扣子沒有扣住，十分鐘後，一輛摩托車沒亮燈飛快駛出漢尼拔的住宅。  
一家高級哨向Gay吧的門被人推開，在場的所有人都看向那個走進來彷若全身都散發信息素的哨兵，他沙金色的頭髮如同他的能力一樣受全場注目，所有向導自動拿起杯子走向他，而哨兵低頭喝酒，這是古老的習慣，最強的首席哨兵優先選擇他的向導。  
隨便一看，漢尼拔挑走了一個棕黑色頭髮看起來像小鹿一般稚嫩的年輕男孩，拉他到後面的旅館街上。  
「你叫什麼。」漢尼拔俯視正在為他口交的小向導，他很年輕，不會超過二十歲。  
「比利。」男孩羞怯的說，他從未見過如此強大的哨兵，而他選擇了他。  
「你願意今晚為我叫做“威爾”嗎？」  
漢尼拔拿出二顆藍色藥丸放入嘴裡，深吻那個男孩，將他那份藥用舌頭推向對方的喉嚨，並吞下自己的。  
現在已經合成了各種哨向的藥物，他們服用的就是避免引發結合熱結合的一種，哨兵向導甚至有些與自己同屬性結婚，但大多數人依舊比較喜歡傳統哨兵搭配向導。  
「我願意。」

***

「狗狗們怎麼樣？」  
阿拉娜．布魯姆聽到威爾的詢問聳肩表示一切都好，「狗狗很好，我擔心的是你，威爾。」  
「我很好，我逐漸會想出來他是如何辦到的。」  
「你還是執著於是漢尼拔殺了那些人？」  
「就是他，阿拉娜，我很確定。」  
「威爾，你側寫的一直是一位強而有力的首席哨兵，漢尼拔是一個向導，無庸置疑。」  
「也許我錯了，一個自我訓練良好的向導同樣可以做的到。」  
「那就更符合你自己，訓練良好的向導、受到過多負面情感共鳴、導致一時的心神喪失──」  
「我以為你是站在我這邊的，阿拉娜。」  
「我是的！威爾，我現在看著目前的你相信這位溫和的向導不會傷害任何人，但是之前的你，是如此混亂、迷失、甚至無法建立起精神屏障……」  
「夠了！你想要為我怎麼辯護？」  
「混沌，陷入混沌的向導無法對自己無意識做出的行為負責。我當時不斷警告杰克，你已經接受太多共鳴了，利用你的向導天賦去感應共情那些犯罪現場遺留的情緒、而不是用屏障將它們阻隔在外是他在佔你的便宜，威爾，是他讓你變成那個殺人的哨兵。」  
威爾焦躁地來回走動，下意識咬著自己的指尖，「為什麼你們就是不相信是漢尼拔做的？」  
「好吧，假如是、只是假設是漢尼拔做的，那麼動機呢？」阿拉娜放下檔案，「根據社會處的調查，向導的體力明顯弱於哨兵，如你、如漢尼拔，所以你們大多在社會上接受輔助性質的工作，漢尼拔從第一線的外科醫師轉任精神治療，而你則被FBI的遴選上黜落。向導的個性多傾向溫和與聆聽，幾千年來都是如此，只有幾少數部份──」阿拉娜將剩下的部份吞回進喉嚨，但威爾木然的替他接了下去：「像是我，這種特殊基因突變的向導，可以藉由共情同時獲得哨兵的感觸，即使沒有碰觸與結合，甚至感受到他們的感官遊離症，所以精神極度不穩，容易陷入哨兵易患的感官崩塌是嗎？完全符合一個變態殺人狂的側寫。」  
「哦，威爾。」阿拉娜傾身握住他被銬住的手，「我之前是多麼羨慕你，你是個向導，而我只是一個普通到極點的平凡人，但我現在才看見不平凡所受到的苦。」  
威爾苦笑，「你還愛我嗎？阿拉娜？」他反握住阿拉娜白皙的手，「那麼相信我，是漢尼拔做的。」  
「我愛你，威爾。」她說。  
但她沒回答她第二個問題。

***

在州立精神病院外，踩著高根鞋的阿拉娜坐進一輛黑色的奔馳，她坐在真皮的座椅上疲憊地踢掉了緊迫的鞋子。  
「很累？」漢尼拔一如往常穿著得體的三件套，從車後鏡看了她一眼，「威爾的情況很不好？」  
「他還是堅持你才是兇手。」阿拉娜傾身趴在前座對著漢尼拔的耳朵說話，「如果讓我來說，他簡直是對你執迷了。」  
「嘿，我們可都是向導。」  
「現在社會向導結婚的也不是少數。」阿拉娜調笑說。  
「現在社會向導和普通人結婚的更多。」漢尼拔側過頭給她來了一吻，而阿拉娜將那吻加深，「所以你告訴他了？」  
「我不行，現在告訴他我們的關係將是毀滅性的打擊。」  
「所以我可以假設你是要玩弄兩位向導的感情囉？」漢尼拔再次親吻了她一下。  
「我會說的，在一個良好的時機。」  
漢尼拔輕啄她的臉，手穩健的操控著方向盤：「希望你快一點，我已經不想再當你的秘密情人了。」  
如果貓鼬在最緊張的時候發現自己被最親愛的人背叛會是什麼感覺？漢尼拔的手沿著椅背探進阿拉娜的頭髮中，微微釋放他的向導素，雖然普通人的感知不像哨兵那麼敏感，但他們依舊會覺得特別地平安喜樂，當在一個有意的向導身邊。  
就像是待在他們愛上的人身邊一樣。  
漢尼拔笑了。

***

「我需要你幫忙，威爾。」  
「而我同樣需要你幫忙，貝弗利。」  
貝弗利．卡茲將她手上的檔案扔到威爾面前，「我已經盡我所能的幫你了，但所有証據都指向你，威爾，你的DNA到處都是，簡直像是黑暗中的燈塔一樣。」威爾將那些檔案打開，看著受害人的照片，「這個案子我會幫你，貝弗利，但我希望你繼續尋找，不要放棄我的案子。」  
「漢尼拔清白的像是他的白襯衫一樣，我不知道你希望我找出什麼。」  
「找找有關哨兵向導部份的，如果漢尼拔不是有個哨兵共犯，那就是他有什麼方法可以偽裝成哨兵，求求你，貝弗利，我現在只能靠你了，杰克身為哨兵太過依賴他的感官，阿拉娜被漢尼拔所迷惑，現在只有你，而且……」他壓低嗓音說，「我幫過你，利用我的向導能力去使你癌症末期的父親感受好一點，那可是要花一大筆錢，像杰克為他妻子請求漢尼拔做的。」  
貝弗利抿著唇，「我會做的，因為我很感激你曾為我做的，」她同樣低聲回應，「但我只能盡可能去查，不能保証任何事情。」  
威爾幾乎是如釋重負：「謝謝你，」他說，感恩地：「這就夠了。」  
在貝弗莉走後，威爾搖動窗子：「請告訴奇爾頓醫生，」他清醒明白地說，「我要見他。」

***

弗雷德里克．奇爾頓醫生在三個小時候走進了威爾的牢房，用他華麗的拐杖敲響了籠子。  
「聽說你要見我？」他說。  
威爾從他的床上翻身而起，「是的。」  
「有鑑於你一直不把我當做是你的心理醫師，我有什麼可以為你做的？」  
「我從期刊上讀到，對於向導的精神治療，所有結論都傾向由較年長有經驗的向導領導會比較容易產生治療效果。」  
奇爾頓醫生皮笑肉不笑，「基於萊克特醫生之前對你的治療無效，我認為你是個別的特例。」  
出乎意料的威爾同意他的想法：「是的，沒錯，但是深入精神領域的治療呢？」  
「你是說？」  
「我是說精神連接──不是精神投射或者催眠用信息素安撫的小案例，而是真正的精神連接，我就像處子一樣完全敞開，任人讀取。想想看，如果是我做的，你們會直接讀到我的犯罪事實，如果不是我做的，你們也會發現我是被陷害的。」  
奇爾頓的手杖在他的下巴輕嗑著，「很有意思，但這必須確保你完全不會立起任何精神屏障，你必須極度信任那位向導，這在人選上非常難以選擇。」  
「不，我們有一個。」威爾微笑，「漢尼拔．萊克特醫生。」  
「這不可能。」奇爾頓大笑，「如果你認為我或者萊克特會傻傻跳進你的陷阱那你才是傻透了，在前一秒你才指稱殺人兇手就是他，下一秒就願意打開大腦任君觀閱？我雖然不是向導也知道即使是進入一個完全摒棄屏障的向導是非常危險的，因為那時你們精神相連，天知道會發生什麼事。」  
「那你為什麼不問問漢尼拔呢。」威爾自信的指出，「問他是否願意冒這個險。」  
奇爾頓回視回去。  
「我會問的，為了醫學，而不是你。」  
威爾露出一個笑容。

***  
「你真考倒我了，弗雷德里克，」穿著優雅三件套的漢尼拔將金邊的瓷盤放在奇爾頓醫生面前，「我很少做全素的菜。」  
站在爐邊觀賞《麗達與天鵝》畫作的奇爾頓轉過身來，「我以為是我帶來的請求困擾了你，而不是菜。」他坐下拉好餐巾進食，「你真的準備答應威爾．格雷厄姆的要求？」  
漢尼拔切開一小塊塊根芹，「為何不，他是我的朋友。」  
「他是精神變態的殺人犯，漢尼拔。」  
「但你不能否認他的要求非常有趣。」  
「不用我聲明你也應當了解這種深入對方精神的方式非常危險，你有可能被威爾．格雷厄姆那混亂的大腦拖入深淵。」  
漢尼拔嚼著根芹微笑，「何不留那問題給我煩惱，吃你的晚餐吧，弗雷德里克。」  
「事實上，我不讚同還有另一個原因。」弗雷德里克看著他叉子上的食物，「你一直是威爾．格雷厄姆指控的真正殺人兇手，即使假設他不會利用此機會傷害你，我們又要怎麼確定你不會趁此機會假造什麼記憶在他大腦之中呢？」  
漢尼拔慢條斯理的用餐巾拭了下唇邊，「那你為何不阻止這場鬧局呢，弗雷德里克。」  
「我想……」奇爾頓吃下一個塊莖，「基於潘朵拉打開盒子的原因吧？」  
漢尼拔微笑，舉起他的酒杯：「那麼，敬醫生的好奇。」  
「敬醫生的好奇。」  
酒杯清脆的相撞。

***

威爾覺得自己置身在水裡，一片黑色的水域，濃稠的像血，將他包圍。他閉上眼，任由水拍打他、撫摸他、最後將他拖往深處；他的意識在掙扎、在反抗，它想要建立起一道精神上的堤壩，將那些波濤阻擋在外，不讓它們深入與探詢；但威爾控制住了這股幾乎是下意識的反應，他有意的放鬆肢體，試著除去所有的恐懼、憤怒、與緊張，像嬰兒浸泡在羊水一樣，把自己敞開，讓漢尼拔好跟他建立連接。  
然後他聽到了雄鹿的蹄音。  
「哈囉，威爾。」  
在寒冷的雪天，威爾和漢尼拔一同站在波濤汹湧的木頭堤岸，眺望著遠方一棟白色小木屋，漢尼拔身邊站著黑色雄鹿，而威爾抱著一隻貓鼬，他們腳底下的海浪攪翻著一些灰白色的泡沫，湧上又退去，空氣中充滿著一種水腥氣。  
「漢尼拔。」威爾點頭。  
他們無聲的站了一會兒，「謝謝你的邀請，進入你的內心──」漢尼拔的公鹿噴著白氣瞪著豎著毛的貓鼬，他戴著皮手套的手拍撫了下他的精神動物，「但我們現在在哪兒呢？」  
「一九八七年，路易斯安娜州，你看到的是我的老家。」  
他們一起聽到那房子裡爆發了一陣短促的爭吵，看到一個瘦削的少年拉開紗門跑了出來，一隻腳還沒穿上鞋子，而後面緊跟著一隻空啤酒瓶，沒打中他，碎裂在門柱上。  
「看來你的童年並不好過啊，威爾。」  
威爾的手不自覺得撫摸著貓鼬，無視他的精神動物對雄鹿的極度刺激表現：「他只是心情不好，自從失去了她，我媽媽，他連結的向導之後，他就破碎了。」  
「已經有藥物可以治療這種因單方造成的結合失去症。」  
「他不是受困於失去向導的感官瘋狂，他只是單純的心碎了。」  
「人不會真的因心碎而死的，威爾，你應該勸他接受治療。」  
「他自己為自己治療，用酒精，最後死於酒精中毒。」  
「我為你遺憾，威爾，這種喪親方式帶來的創傷是嚴重的，很可能是造成你成為開膛手的心理原因，可以解釋你為什麼要從受害者身上拿走部份器官。」  
「就連在我的內心你也要說謊嗎？漢尼拔？」威爾直視著博士，「這不是我邀你來我內心想聽到的。」  
雄鹿不滿地刨了下蹄子，而它的主人壓住他：「我知道如果我承認我是兇手可能會使你心裡好過一點……」  
威爾打斷了他，「我不需要你的承認。」他說，「你以為我邀請你來我的腦袋裡作客只是期待你虛假的謊言？」他笑了，攤開雙手，景色突然變幻，出現了一個又一個房間、線條、折疊，他的聲音很遠又很近，他們所在的木岸突然變成纏綿的樹根將漢尼拔與雄鹿團團圍困陷住他們，「我只是需要和你建立一個連接，從來沒有人說這是個單向的通道，我也是一個向導，我知道如何去尋找一條人內心隱藏的秘密，只要給我一個機會。」  
漢尼拔無視那些綑綁住他的根莖，「我可以阻止你，」他說，「僅僅只需要切斷連結。」  
「你以為你現在還做得到嗎？」威爾嘲笑道。  
漢尼拔試了一下，「你必須和我僵持在這裡對恃，我們誰都不能離開。」  
「對你我而言是的，但不包括萊斯特。」威爾舉起手中的貓鼬親吻了一下，這小東西很快就離開了。  
「非常聰明，利用自己的精神動物。」漢尼拔讚美道，看向自己同樣被限制自由的雄鹿。「你曾說過切薩皮克開膛手很有可能有個向導共犯，或者利用向導信息素犯案……你不好奇他是怎麼做到的嗎？使用向導的手段？威爾？」  
彷彿一道閃電擊中他，威爾連汗毛都豎了起來：「難道──你！」  
一隻隱藏在草叢裡的蛇迅速跳起來咬了他，是一隻精神向導，青蛇翠綠的顏色像是閃亮的珠寶，但它的毒牙卻是貨真價實的淌著毒液，它狠狠在威爾脖子咬了一口，毒素迅速沿著血流衝向他的大腦，他瞪大眼睛單膝緩緩跪地，零星的記憶碎片組合在一起，雄鹿從來不是向導的象徵，生殖、男性主義、一隻精神哨兵，他怎會以為那隻沾滿血的鹿是漢尼拔的精神向導？「這不可能……」他喃喃自語，景色變幻，樹根退去，他躺在雪中，只感覺到無盡的冷意，而在遠方，一隻小小的貓鼬倒地抽搐著。  
「不要把他咬死了，米莎。」漢尼拔溫柔地將威爾的頭放到自己的膝蓋上，輕揉著他潮濕的黑髮，「我希望他仍有足夠的意識能看著這一切，感受我對他做的這些。」  
一把油布刀出現在他手中，如烤到火紅的奶油刀戳進奶油一般柔軟般，由右到左的深陷入威爾的腹腔，威爾的喉嚨裡發出可怕的嗆咳，他瞪大了眼睛，毒素抑制了他身體因疼痛的彈跳。「噓噓噓……」漢尼拔的手揩拭掉他嘴角的血沫，像是最親愛的母親看著他哺育的嬰孩一樣慈愛，但持刀的手更深入他體內，感受到血液的湧出與內臟的擠壓，「沒關係的威爾，你只要接受它，閉上眼，淌進安靜的河流裡，驅走這一切，我在你身邊。」他吻著威爾的額頭，血紅色開始肆意的渲染這白色的大地。  
而雪開始下。

***

在醫院裡，許多人聚集在觀察室裡看著手術室中並躺單手相握的漢尼拔和威爾，他們面容平靜，彷彿只是陷入了深眠，而連接在他們身上的儀器也正常運作著。  
突然心跳監視器警告聲大作，是來自威爾．格雷厄姆的。  
醫生匆忙介入，終於在二百五十焦耳電擊下救回心跳停止的威爾。一旁的漢尼拔不知何時站了起來，臉上充滿戚容。  
「你對他做了什麼！」阿拉娜衝進來拉住他搖晃，「本不該發生如此的！」  
「很抱歉，我怕我必須精神重傷了威爾，」漢尼拔單手抱住掙扎的阿拉娜，「因為他在過程中試圖想要攻擊我，並竄改我的精神，讓我以為我是切薩皮克開膛手，我必須反擊。」  
一位派來應付緊急狀況與公証的向導走近用手碰觸威爾的額頭：「他死了。」她說，看著漢尼拔，「我感覺不到他的存在。」


	2. Chapter 2

威爾平靜的躺在黑暗裡，死與死的間隙中，就像具屍體，只有偶爾輕微起伏的呼吸在這空間產生了漣漪，才能証明他尚未死去。  
毫無疑問，漢尼拔重創了他的精神，他幾乎死去，如果沒有那惡魔殘酷的仁慈，他本該死去，但他至今仍在這裡苟延殘喘，因為這就是漢尼拔要的，他要他感受到這一切，黑暗與痛苦。  
他躺了很久很久，直到大雪將他覆蓋、融化、再覆蓋。晴朗的天空很可能下一瞬間就變成昏暗的鵝毛大雪染白整個原野。威爾仍不能動、亦或張開眼睛，但他可以將他的精神放大、延伸、再延伸，去感受到由雪到冰再到雪的每一道過程與轉變，直到一道柔軟的毛皮拱入他的手心，他的向導貓鼬不知何時回來輕輕舔舐著他腹上那道蜿蜒的傷口，而這次冰化為了水，不再有雪了。  
威爾從不害怕冬天，因為那代表了，春天即將要到來。

***

心跳儀上的波形圖緩慢穩定的跳動著，床上的人面目柔和、雙眼輕閉，好像只是因為疲累而進入一場深眠，隨時都會甦醒，但阿拉娜．布魯姆知道，眼前的威爾只剩下活著的空軀，而裡面的他，已經死去了。  
「哦，威爾。」她親吻著他的額頭，低聲道：「我多麼希望你能醒來。」  
「我以為你不希望他醒來。」  
安靜的病房突然插入一個聲音，阿拉娜嚇了一跳看向威爾，發現他仍未清醒，「你好，貝弗利，你也來看威爾？」她掩飾性擦了下眼角。  
卡茲警探並沒有被她改變話題，「你希望威爾醒來？那你希望他醒來看到什麼？」她嘲笑，「前女友轉投入朋友的懷抱，而這個朋友還是害他如此的人。」  
「漢尼拔沒有──」  
「漢尼拔沒有什麼？沒有殺害那些人？還是沒有把威爾變成植物人？哦，我真替威爾可悲，他所愛的人居然不相信他任何事。」  
「住口！威爾變成植物人是件意外！」阿拉娜抄起外套往外走去。  
「你知道嗎，阿拉娜，我相信威爾，也許你應該小心身旁睡的人！」貝弗利揚聲說。  
回答她的猛力關上的門。  
貝弗利回身看著完全沒被她們爭吵打擾到的威爾，「哈囉男孩，睡得好嗎？」她說，「你不會相信我發現什麼的，我有一個猜測，如果我是對的，那麼你說的沒錯，漢尼拔就是兇手，我只需要多一點他的新鮮DNA樣本……如果你醒著一定會叫我別衝動，但是漢尼拔愛好整潔已經到令人髮指的地步，他甚至不喝實驗室的水，我只要靠近他他就會神奇地看向我，他的確更像是個哨兵而非向導，我現在完全能了解你的意思了，你不用擔心我，我不會做什麼傻事的，我只會悄悄去他的家一下，然後拿了他的牙刷與頭髮就逃跑，相信我，沒有比這個更簡單的了。」  
她輕快吻了威爾一下就離開，以至於沒發現那隻想拉住她顫抖的指尖頹然垂下。

***

晚上七點的鐘聲剛敲響，漢尼拔剛好打開自己家的家門，他甚至沒放下大衣與包包，就感覺到自己家裡的細微不同。  
他跟著眼前的幻影走著，沿著樓梯直接走進了臥室，看著那個幻影走進浴室拿起他的牙刷用剪刀小心地剪下一些刷毛放在信封裡，然後又拿起他的梳子，從上面採下一些銀褐色的髮絲，影子非常專業，帶著手套，可是只需要漢尼拔深呼吸，將空氣的粒子吸進他的鼻腔，那個人遺留下的洗髮水與脂粉味就自動組成了一個女人的形象，那是貝弗利．卡茲。  
「卡茲小姐，」漢尼拔回味下她的味道，「你似乎有點粗魯吶。」

***

一弄到她想要的東西，貝弗利立即投入實驗室裡，但化驗結果要四十八小時才能出來，她重重地捶了下桌面：「shit！」她說，現在是半夜三點，她不想打電話杰克，更何況在沒証據之下他是不會相信她的，她現在只有回家然後等報告出來。  
貝弗利仰頭喝乾最後一口冷咖啡，將紙杯丟在垃圾桶，拿起大衣準備回家。  
她到了停車場，按了搖控器、解開鎖、坐入駕駛座，當她正要發動車子時，一個聲音讓她汗流浹背。  
「晚上好，卡茲小姐。」  
「萊克特醫師，」貝弗利全身僵直，「你這麼晚在我車上做什麼？」  
「這要問你為何無禮闖入我家了。」  
貝弗利伸手去拿槍，但漢尼拔更快地先一步扭斷了她的手：「壞女孩，」他笑吟吟地說，「告訴我你發現了什麼。」  
「你說除了你是切薩切克開膛手的事嗎。」痛苦的貝弗利頂嘴。  
「你在收集我的DNA？」  
「因為威爾發現了你！你這惡魔，即使你騙了全部的人，他依舊看穿了你。」  
「看穿了我什麼？」  
「你是“雙胎消失綜合症”生存下來的雙生子，是不是？你在你媽媽肚子裡就吃掉了你的一個兄弟姐妹，並獲得他的哨兵或向導基因，導致你才能在哨兵向導間切換，對不對？」  
漢尼拔將拉她頭髮的手抬高：「你很聰明，卡茲探員，我吃的是我小妹妹米莎，她是一個向導，在母親體內八個月時，我才吸收了她，這很少見，幾乎幾千萬分 之一才會發生，更別說我因此獲得了她的向導能力。因為她我才了解了我食人的天性，她是我的原罪，也是我的開始。」  
「你逃不了的！我告訴了杰克！」貝弗利大叫。  
漢尼拔靠近她深深聞了一口氣，「不，你沒有，」他說，「檢查結果至少要48小時，而你的味道充滿了恐懼與虛張聲勢，你並沒有告訴他，現在，你知道，不乖的女孩會怎麼樣嗎？」  
一道閃電劈下，雷聲響下，大雨將所有尖叫與曾發生過的都掩埋在雨幕下。

***

「威爾？威爾？」  
漢尼拔輕輕拍打著威爾蒼白的面頰，但沈睡的美人拒絕醒來，心跳依舊平穩的波動著。  
「你知道嗎？貝弗利．卡茲死了，開膛手又再度出現，恭喜你，你的嫌疑已經被洗清，隨時可以自由去任何地方，只要你醒來。」  
沒有人回答他。  
漢尼拔湊近聞著他的向導的味道，黯淡、消毒水、彷彿一隻退色的壓花已經失去了生命的鮮活，他充滿惡意的靠近他耳邊嘶聲說：「你只差一點──威爾，貝弗利差點就抓住了我，但我先殺了她，那個女人真是美味極了……我做的最好一次的小羊肝，謝謝你，威爾。」  
那個男人穩定的呼吸，彷彿已不再與現實世界有任何關係，漢尼拔傾身突然用舌濡濕了沈眠者乾裂的唇瓣，然後用舌尖寫著他的名字，用他尖利的牙齒使那蒼白的唇上染上殷紅的血漬，再一點一點將它舔乾。  
「我開始想你了，威爾。」他說，強迫自己抗拒那將對方啃蝕殆盡的欲望，緩緩退去，「不要讓我等太久。」  
床上的人仍然不曾回答他。

***

馬修．布朗天生就是一個哨兵，當他還沒轉化時他就知道自己不屬於普通人的一份子，當他十七歲終於轉化那時，他覺得理應如此，雖然他出身於麻雀之中，但他始終是屬於鷹的。  
但是沒有人跟他講過那可怕的感官游離、負面情緒、以及噪音噪音噪音！他能聽到窗外一隻蚊子震耳欲聾的振翅聲，能看到幾百英呎外報紙上的一個字，他還停留在第二大道、但神志早游盪到第十一街，有時他覺得他得快把自己撕成兩半，才能解決那些在大腦喧囂的東西。  
大人說那是哨兵一定會經歷到的，給了他一堆向導素，讓他聽聽白噪音MP3，如果可能，找個向導結合安定下來。但他是個完美的哨兵，怎麼可能需要其它的東西去讓他變得完美？所以他偶爾吃幾片藥片，MP3不離耳，而向導……在他有次試著和向導交往但在一次她試著引導他卻不小心殺了那笨婊子後，馬修發現天生完美的哨兵不需要向導，有其它方式可以代替向導使他大腦減緩的方法──  
殺人，殺向導。  
每次看到那些向導志得意滿自以為可以控制他然後死在他槍下，他就得無比滿足。  
馬修最近睡得不太好。  
通常他會睡在特製的白噪音房間裡，那裡安靜、有效隔絕大部份聲音，避免給予哨兵太多的刺激，但這次他耳邊一直覺得隆隆作響，彷彿有人一直對他大喊叫著他的名字──  
「嗨，馬修。」威爾和善的說。  
馬修突然地從沈睡中張開眼，發現自己已經不在他房間了，「你是誰，這是哪。」他問，身後摸不到他的槍。  
「你在我的精神領域裡，我是威爾．格雷厄姆。」威爾走到他面前，「我還不熟悉這個，我可以試試嗎？」他問。  
馬修不解，「試什──！哦！天啊！」他驚喘。  
威爾將手放在他的額頭，一股強大安定溫暖的力量從他碰觸的地方爆發。馬修發現一切的聲音都平息了，甚至是在他腦中竊竊私語的那些，他覺得無比強大，知覺無比清晰，他試著觀察他身處的地方，卻發現這裡除了雪好像空無一物，唯二存在的生物只有他們兩個；他碰觸了一下威爾；如同是穿過了透明的水、或一陣風，他寧靜地冷卻了馬修一直高速運轉的哨兵神經，像在一間酷熱的房子打開了空調器；現在一切都對了，呢喃平靜了下來，比任何向導能做到的都好，比嗑上整瓶向導素都來的高潮，完全是天堂的高度。  
馬修不知覺地落淚，為了這美妙：「你願意和我結合嗎？」他問。  
那隻手、那絕妙高超的手輕輕拭去他的淚，他的向導回答他：「我願意和你結合、或被你殺掉──」那聲音對啜泣的馬修說：  
「只要你先殺了漢尼拔．萊克特。」

***  
俐落地一個迴轉，漢尼拔在游泳池盡頭又開始了新一輪的自由式，他在水中擺動著手腳，大口呼吸著空氣，水很好成為了他向導能力的媒介，就像是個聲納一樣無聲地傳達並反饋著各式訊息。現在水池中除了他以外別無他人，他彷彿一條享受整個池塘的魚，盡情在裡面遨遊著。  
直到一位陌生人加入了他的行列。  
一位年輕容易激動的哨兵，信息素張揚的幾乎污染了整個池水，就像是對電線杆撒尿的狗一樣，漢尼拔不得不建立一道屏障，以免自己被這個魯莽不知禮儀的哨兵引發了不適宜的身體反應，在這方面，哨兵和向導都很像狗，同樣受費洛蒙引響而且野蠻。  
運動導致了飢餓，當漢尼拔還在想他或許可以拿這位年輕的哨兵做一道美味的哈吉斯，他的漫不經心使他為此吃盡了苦頭。「漢尼拔．萊克特？」哨兵突然堵住他的水道問，漢尼拔喘息著停下了游泳：「是的，有什麼事嗎？」他回答，下一秒被鎮定劑鏢槍射中，向後仰躺墜入水中，意識隨水波散去。

***

當漢尼拔再度醒來時，他被綑在一個十字架上，手腕被切開放血，而脖頸掛著絞繩，僅靠著雙腿踩著一個光滑傾斜的水桶而使自己免於吊死，而造成這一切的棕髮哨兵在一旁看著他。  
「為什麼？」漢尼拔小心的在鐵桶上保持平衡，並在勒繩下保持口齒清晰：「我與你有結怨？」  
哨兵笑了下，「沒有，」他搖搖頭，「但我的向導要你的命。」  
「你的向導？」  
「威爾．格雷厄姆。」說起這個名字哨兵的臉都在發亮，「他是如此的強大、如此的完美，天生就是為我打造的，完全不像你們這些，」他向地下吐了口口水，「噁心的向導。」  
「威爾？」漢尼拔的喉嚨上下滾動、短促地笑了下，「他不是你的，永遠不是。」  
「他很快就是我的了，在殺了你之後。」  
「你知道，在古老的習俗中，如果有兩個以上的哨兵看上同一個向導，那麼哨兵們必須彼此決鬥，以決定向導的歸屬權。」  
「我聽過，有點野蠻，但挺有趣的儀式。」  
「根據這項儀式，你無權擁有威爾．格雷厄姆，除非你打倒了我。」  
馬修噴笑出來，「你？你這個快死的向導？」  
漢尼拔看著他，然後他看到他身上的轉變，你無法誤認一個哨兵，尤其當他就在你面前時。  
「鳴哇，」馬修敬畏的說，「所以你一直把自己偽裝成一個向導？」  
「可以那麼說，」漢尼拔血紅的眼睛盯著他，「或許在殺掉你之後我會告訴你我是怎麼做到的。」  
「我大可不用管那什麼狗屁的儀式。」  
「但哨兵從來不會逃避挑戰。」  
馬修想了幾秒，然後同意那該死地是對的，「好吧，但我不覺得你有任何打贏我的可能，你失血太多而且太老──」他放開漢尼拔還沒說完就被漢尼拔一個頭錘頂得滿眼金星。  
「我殺的哨兵都有這種想法。」漢尼拔取下頸間的繩子向他走近，甩出沈重的繩索去擊打馬修的正面，但被他靈巧的閃開了。  
哨兵的動作非常快，他們一照面就交了幾招，漢尼拔雖然失血又受傷，但他的力量與技巧仍在，就算馬修跳起身來整個人絞住他的左手與肩膀，在骨骼與關節發出可怕的咯吱聲時，對準馬修太陽穴全力擊打的右拳可怕力量讓年輕的哨兵不得不放棄這戰果。  
很快的，年輕哨兵發現了年長哨兵的可怕，他的五感更強大、經驗更充足，在強大腎上腺素飆升下完全感覺不到疼痛，一出拳就感知到空氣的流動，並且喜愛用以命換命的粗暴打法，馬修完全沒有經歷過這種對手，他面對的一向是那些柔弱並依賴精神力量的向導，而非哨兵──比他更強的首席哨兵。  
他判斷自己支持不到漢尼拔失血過多，憑直覺驚險閃過漢尼拔一腳後，他就地一滾，滾回他剛坐的地方，摸到了他的槍，轉身就想開槍。  
但他發現他不能動了。  
他暈眩而昏沈的彷彿從體外看著自己，大腦慵懶地浸在黏稠狂喜中，和威爾．格雷厄姆那純潔的洗滌撫慰不一樣的，這更像是強烈、幻象、充滿毒液似的一種詛咒，看到美杜莎的一種石化。  
喘著氣，漢尼拔走到他面前，扯掉無法動彈獵物的襯衫、撕開，在牙齒的幫忙下替自己流血的手臂做了止血的包紮，撿起那把之前染過自己血的刀，毫不留情地往前刺下。

***

在溫暖的廚房，漢尼拔在各個燉鍋中查看，不時加入些香料，他舉起的手臂上有明顯的縫線痕，見証當初的可怕攻擊並不是一場夢。  
手機突然響了，漢尼拔接起來：「喂，阿拉娜，什麼？威爾醒了？真是太好了，什麼時候？不不，我自己過去，順便給威爾帶一點禮物。」他看調理台上剛做好的哈吉斯微笑，「我想威爾一定會喜歡的。」  
一個羊肚，宛如子宮，裡面呈放了生命。

*哈吉斯：蘇格蘭名菜，羊肚雜碎布丁，直譯為哈吉斯。先將羊的胃掏空，裡面塞進剁碎的羊內臟如心、肝、肺，再加上燕麥、洋蔥、羊油、鹽、香辣調味料和高湯等，水煮約三小時，到鼓脹而成。

漢尼拔抽出幾本筆記本翻開看看，又隨意扔至樓下，書頁飄動，裡面夾雜的紙頁紛飛，撒在爐火映照下的原木地板上。  
在他低頭拿取另一堆時，一個聲音傳來：  
「我不知道你在忙。」威爾．格雷厄姆帶著寒冷走進診室，他彎下腰撿起一張紙，上面寫滿了對某位病人的診斷與意見，「你在整理？」  
「威爾。」閤上一本筆記扔下，漢尼拍拍手上的灰，合身的猩紅色馬甲將他的腰身勾勒出流暢的曲線，「是的，如你所看到的，我在整理資料，」他用手比畫著這團混亂，「畢竟我要去歐洲一段時間。」  
「你要離開？」  
「是的，三週後……義大利佛羅倫薩有個大學邀請我去當客座教授，阿拉娜沒跟你提起？」  
「也許有，我想是我疏忽掉了，因為，你知道，我剛清醒。」  
清脆的玻璃撞擊聲響起，漢尼拔拿起酒瓶替兩人倒了點威士忌，遞給威爾：「那你還沒錯過任何事情，我舉辦的離別晚宴，我會親自烹飪食物款待大家。」他啜了口如火光一樣的酒，「對了，你收到我給你的哈吉斯了嗎？」  
同樣喝了口酒：「令人驚訝的禮物。」威爾說。  
「這正是你給我的感覺。」漢尼拔微笑，他倚著桌子，挽到手肘的袖口展露出兩手刺目的蜈蚣傷疤。  
「怎麼樣？」威爾握著酒杯的手指著那傷痕，「比起你那些藝術品來說？」  
漢尼拔挑眉，「你說“菜”嗎？」他放下杯子伸手去撫摸著那傷疤，「我得說蘇格蘭人還挺懂得吃內臟的，年輕的公羊，新鮮有活力，尚未閹割，願意為了母羊做任何事，叫聲宏亮，肉質鮮美，可惜後勁不強。」  
「所以你是害怕？」靠近他，威爾隔空碰觸他的手臂，空氣中的靜電作用，漢尼拔手上淡金色的汗毛豎立，甜美的向導信息素在空氣中流動，像是私密地語。漢尼拔低頭嗅聞著他，深深將威爾的味道吸進肺底，他的眼睛半睜半閉，像是被安撫的獅子打著呼嚕，「告訴我，」威爾仰起頭，乾燥的嘴唇張合著，他吐出的氣息碰觸到漢尼拔的下巴，「你是用哨兵型態殺了他嗎？」  
他們的距離很近，近到只要漢尼拔如果願意低下幾公分，就可以輕易吻到他。從漢尼拔的角度看，威爾濃密的眼睫抖動，呼吸急促，他半張的唇，那幾乎是一個邀請，沒有人能拒絕。  
漢尼拔的手拂過小貓鼬卷俏的黑髮，到他的頸脖，捏著有著絨毛露出襯衫的那段肌膚，然後像是毒蛇噬人一樣掐住他脖際向導的腺體，指甲深陷那可憐皮肉裡：「要我跟你說多少次，威爾。」漢尼拔加重他的力氣將威爾略微提起，「不要對我玩你那套向導的小把戲。」  
威爾露著牙笑了，「你大可殺了我，漢尼拔。」他掙扎的說，「我不知道你是怎麼偽裝或轉換的，但我可以感覺到你哨兵的那部份，而我也會找出來。」  
回答他的是一個吻，一個彷彿要撕裂他的吻。  
漢尼拔的唇舌粗魯的衝了進去，襲捲威爾的一切，奪取他所剩不多的呼吸，把他的呻吟與所有都吞了下去，威爾甚至覺得他是在吸取他的靈魂；在快要窒息的黑暗時，威爾看見，一隻有著巨大利角的公鹿站在他旁邊，而他是它的牝鹿，要為它孕育兒女──  
「呼吸」有聲音說。  
「呼吸，威爾。」  
「呼吸。」漢尼拔說。  
他吸了，長長的一聲，然後他大聲嗆咳，回到現實世界。  
「我怎麼了？」他半躺在沙發上，暈眩地問。  
漢尼拔按住他的手腕量他的脈博，「你剛昏過去了。」他冷淡地說。  
「是癲癇嗎？」  
「是我把你吻昏了。」  
威爾用手遮著眼，大笑了起來。  
「如果你不殺我，漢尼拔，你可以答應我一個要求嗎？」  
「我不會承認我是哨兵開膛手的，威爾，即使我可能無可救藥地迷戀著你。」  
「不，不是那個。」  
「那可以說來聽聽。」  
「你可以辦一個最後的晚餐嗎？只有我們四個，你、我、杰克、還有阿拉姆。」  
「非常奇特的要求，威爾。」漢尼拔側頭，「我想我可以。」  
「十八號星期五晚上七點如何？」  
「那麼短的時間我得快點準備菜色了。」  
「漢尼拔？」威爾喊。  
「是的。」  
「謝謝你，」他低頭握住那雙宛如被釘上十字架而傷的手，親吻那兩道傷疤：「現在我原諒你。」


	3. Chapter 3

現在他們齊聚在這裡，漢尼拔的餐廳，進行最後的晚餐，像是耶穌與他的門徒，而他們其中有著一個猶大。  
當一週前威爾將他的計畫告訴杰克時，杰克認為他瘋了。  
「你瘋了，」他說，「這不可能成功，漢尼拔是哨兵只存在於你的幻想。」  
當時他們兩人在冰凍的湖面鑿洞垂釣，零下十度的空氣很冷，他們發著抖交換啜飲一點小酒壺中的威士忌維持著體溫，不時踱著腳，驅走寒氣，然後密謀，如何逮捕一個史上最狡猾的殺人犯。  
「會成功的。」威爾吞口酒液感受到那火熱滑下口腔，他遞給杰克，「漢尼拔相信你站在他那邊，但事實上，你是我的人。」  
「我是你的人嗎？」杰克反問，但他還是接過酒瓶大口喝了一口，吐出一口酒氣：「該死的。」他咒罵。  
而威爾微笑。  
或許他並不如一個哨兵一樣五感發達、肌肉有力；或許他身為一個向導也不如漢尼拔一樣經驗豐富、技巧多端，但只要給他時間去籌畫、去設想，他有本事做出讓所有人都感嘆不已的設計。  
華麗的晚餐進行著，漢尼拔坐在主位，他左手邊是杰克，而右手邊是威爾與阿拉娜。長桌舖著暗紅色絲綢的桌巾，上面水晶大碗陳放著各種東方風味的水果：石榴、無花果、香瓜、棗子、葡萄。如血般的酒汁不時倒滿他們的杯子，美味珍饈擺到檯面上來。在湯和沙拉後，前菜是一道派，在漢尼拔巧妙地將它切開時，一隻活生生的鴿子飛了出來，引來客人們的驚呼聲。  
「鴿子派，法國人的趣味。」漢尼拔說，取出另一個填塞鴿子肉真正供人食用的派，分配給大家。  
威爾品嚐著鴿子細嫩的骨肉，他眼前看到的是漢尼拔是如何用菜刀將鳥兒的頭剁掉，並將其拔毛調味的。  
那隻從派裡飛出的白鴿，最終停在阿拉娜的椅背上，將身穿藍色薄紗的她，襯托的有如一個純潔的奧林帕斯女神。  
主菜的烤小羊排佐以蘋果醋黑梨醬同樣十分美味，杰克非常讚賞。  
「密訣在於用新鮮的胡桃木去薰烤肉，並刷上蜂蜜保存肉汁。」漢尼拔說。  
最後的火焰香草冰淇淋法式烤布丁更像是惡魔的一絲低語，雪白的磁盤中金黃的烤布丁加上一球冰淇淋，在其上淋上一匙白蘭地點火燃燒，在酒精耗完後帶著餘溫吃著冰涼的的冰淇淋與入口香甜的布丁，所有人都心滿意足。  
幾乎是所有人，除了威爾。  
他用銀湯匙敲打著酒杯，發出響亮的聲音引起大家注意，他咳了一下，示意要發表一段感言：  
「首先，我要感謝漢尼拔撥冗答應我無理的要求，辦了這個美好的、最後的晚宴。」他舉杯朝向漢尼拔，「所以請讓我們敬偉大的主人一杯，為了這偉大的晚餐，敬主廚。」他喝下一口紅酒。  
「敬主廚。」阿拉娜和杰克異口同聲的說，同樣共飲。  
漢尼拔向他們點頭，如同一個最得體的主人一樣，向他們還禮，並在自己的杯子啜飲了一口，讓酒漬染紅了他的雙唇。  
「現在，」威爾再度舉杯，「是我的禮物時間了。」他這次轉向杰克點頭：「杰克！」  
這個高大的黑人警探，以與他身材不符合的靈敏速度，和丟掉酒杯的威爾，一起衝到漢尼拔的位子，兩人同時掏出褲袋隱藏以久的手銬，壓住漢尼拔的手臂，將他的左右手腕分別銬到他坐的那張堅實的紅木高背椅的扶手上，此時威爾的酒杯才堪堪打破。  
阿拉娜驚怒地站起：「威爾！」，而漢尼拔只是稍微睜大的好奇的眼眸。  
「我想，」他平靜的說，「最終你還是沒有放棄你那可笑的懷疑。」  
「是的，」威爾同樣平靜地回答，「而我希望這次能夠解答。」  
「所以你以為銬住我就可以獲得答案？」  
「不，事實上銬住你只是方便我執行我的計畫──阿拉娜，坐下！」他頭也不回的斥退想走過來的布魯姆，「你只是我行動的見証者，我不需要你的意見與參與，所以，只要看著就好了。」阿拉娜在杰克的視線下決定回到座位坐好。  
威爾再次繼續他的話題：「對了，我說到哪了，哦，我想起來了，你知道哨兵與向導在現今社會已經不像維多莉亞時期那麼注重血統與配對了嗎？感謝現代藥物的進步，我們不需要受到塔的控制、像野獸一樣因結合熱而交媾結合，犧牲自己的一生……這很有趣，不是嗎？漢尼拔？」  
「現代文明的力量，是的。」  
威爾微笑：「所以說，我們利用文明，從我們被塑造的角色中逃離。」  
「如果你是暗指我利用藥物，我保証──」  
「不，我不是指控你利用藥物，但是有一點很有趣，我們在用藥物逃脫自己生為的角色的同時，是否可以利用藥物，去更加貼近我們隱藏的、真正的自己呢？」  
「例如說？」  
「例如說，有人使用避免結合熱的藥物，去達到性愛而不結合的目的。」威爾緩慢的說，「但也有人，研發了引發結合熱的藥物，以達到性愛更刺激的效果。」  
漢尼拔沒有說話，但他明顯收緊了下顎的肌肉。  
威爾從口袋裡拿出一個小瓶子，打開它，倒出三片白色的圓型藥片。  
「不管是向導或是哨兵，只要吃掉一片，會立即進入結合熱的狀態。」他說，「而阿拉娜是普通人，不會受到影響；杰克是結合過的哨兵，遇到結合熱狀態只會讓他稍微不適，而不會產生衝動。」他看到漢尼拔縮緊的瞳孔，輕柔地笑了：「別擔心，我不會讓你吃任何藥物，這會影響到將來法庭上法官取信的程度，所以吃藥的人只會是我，身為一個向導陷入了結合熱，如果我身旁有另一個向導，我的共感能力會引發他的結合熱，那麼我們只能期待理性的杰克能夠妥善處理兩個發情的向導；但如果這裡剛好有位未結合的哨兵……那麼我們必須得結合，因為造物主將我們生來如此。」他說。  
「而這，就是我的設計。」隨著威爾一仰脖，三顆藥片被他乾嚥而入。

***  
漢尼拔看著他的向導義無反顧的執行他的計畫，緊繃的臉有一絲柔和：「你知道就算我和你結合，這也証明不了什麼，我是哨兵這一點頂多是次級証據，不能認定我就是切薩皮克開膛手。」  
威爾承認，「我知道，」他說，臉上有著微微的紅暈，結合熱的初步表徵，「但一旦証明了這點，杰克就可以搜索你家裡──他已經請法官簽好搜索令了，還有再採驗你的DNA，我知道貝弗利一定是發現了什麼才讓你殺了她──就算最終什麼也沒發現，」他露齒一笑，「我証明了我的觀點，你永遠也不能洗清自己身上的嫌疑，只要你再犯一次案、只要一次──我們就會抓到你。」  
「我就要去佛羅倫薩了。」漢尼拔提醒他。  
「我們會通知義大利警方的。」杰克插嘴。  
漢尼拔盡可能的傾身，靠近威爾，深深嗅聞他因結合熱開始變換的氣味，如此醉人又穿透一切，但他的語氣與他的行為相反：「別這樣對我，威爾，我以為我們是朋友。」  
威爾開始顫抖，因為逐漸升高的體熱、還有更多：「而我說過，友誼之光一百萬年都不會照耀在我們身上。所以選吧，看你是想要標記我？還是像個向導一樣，露盡結合熱的醜態在眾人面前。」  
「你知道我討厭所有一切醜陋與粗魯的事，威爾。」漢尼拔說。  
「但你現在得選一個了。親愛的漢尼拔。」  
漢尼拔看了他心愛的茶杯一眼，他曾經將他打碎，然後如今要將他變成完好如初，「看著我，威爾，我現在做的，不是因為你的逼迫，而是因為這是你真正想要的。」  
漢尼拔放開他哨兵的思維，如同海嘯一般沖擊過眾人，即使無感應力如阿拉娜的凡人，或首席哨兵如杰克──現在他懷疑自己是否能繼續擔任首席了，漢尼拔的實力明顯超出他的──漢尼拔在這一瞬間將這個房子標成他的領域，五感廣闊清楚勾勒的每一項事物，絕對的掌控與權力，這就是哨兵代表的意義。  
但漢尼拔的思緒很快歸攏，他現在只被身旁一項甜美至極的事物所吸引，威爾．格雷厄姆，結合熱讓他如同火炬一樣在他的視野裡燃燒，他的意識無法不被那美麗的生物牽引，他探出精神觸手去接近，無法抗拒自己的渴望，彷彿自然而然、理應如此、命中註定，他們或許在出生時被上帝分成了兩半，但是現在他們又再度找到了對方，傳說中失去的另一半，百分之百契合的，失去的半身。  
威爾的信息素變得更加濃郁，呼應他的哨兵的呼喚，他處在一種極度的高熱下，心跳劇烈到彷彿下一刻就會驟停。在那一刻，他忘掉他初始的目的，他忘掉漢尼拔．萊克特這名字代表的意義與他曾受過的傷害，他就像是一隻被眼鏡蛇所蠱惑的貓鼬一樣，放下他的警惕與武裝，只滿心愛慕的看著他的哨兵與愛人。  
「到我這來，吾愛。」漢尼拔命令著，而威爾照做了，在這一刻，他完全不知道反對為何物。  
他走到漢尼拔面前，雖然他是站著，但漢尼拔更像一個王者，而威爾則是他的臣民，他順從的低下頭，向他的哨兵獻上他顫抖熾熱的雙唇。  
哨兵和向導天生是優於人類的產物，同時他們也是不完整的，這世界上的每一個哨兵與向導都在渴求百分百匹配的對方，也是所謂的神之結合，但即使中古時期嚴厲經由塔與媒介人強制配對，百分百的神之配對也是極度稀有的存在，現今這種配對已經成為傳說，如同灰姑娘與她的白馬王子。威爾和漢尼拔都不相信自己會擁有這樣的奇蹟，漢尼拔是不認為世上會有能和自己配對的人，威爾則是看到自己父母的慘劇，即使僅僅是百分之八十的結合，失去仍是無法忍受的痛苦，他不想再嚐試這種痛苦一次了。  
但他們都沒想到，彼此就是對方獨一無二的那個人。  
漢尼拔一直保持在向導的面具之下，威爾則是一直濫用藥物控制著自己的向導素，誰能想到身為彼此的半身的兩人，居然一直擦身而過那麼久。  
可是現在他們的身體認出了對方，結合勢在難免。  
他們狂熱沈重地接吻，漢尼拔幾乎是粗暴的闖入了威爾的唇間，用他的舌頭與牙齒標佔了他的領地，威爾不但沒有逃避，反而擁抱住他受困的哨兵，主動加深了這個吻，以同樣的渴求回應。  
椅子被猛然拉開過地板，阿拉娜破碎刺耳的聲音響起，但沒有影響到親吻的兩人。  
「夠了！」阿拉娜說，臉上是病態的蒼白，「我沒有必要觀看這個。」  
「你隨時可以離開，布魯姆醫生。」杰克回應道，「但記得在法庭上述說你所看到的一切。」  
阿拉娜幾乎是逃一般踩著她的高跟鞋離開了。  
當杰克轉回身看他那對哨兵向導時，威爾幾乎已經陷入結合熱裡了，他的氣味有如最濃稠的花蜜，即使是已經結合過的杰克都被他的信息素搞到頭暈；可是當他看到漢尼拔時一股冷意從他背上竄起，這個哨兵雖然也開始了他的熱潮，但明顯的仍保持相當的清醒，他的血紅色眼睛綜合了情慾與冷靜，正在觀察著杰克。  
「你要一直看下去嗎？」漢尼拔問，任由他的向導解開了他的扣子，陶醉在他的氣息中。  
「這是我的職責。」杰克謹慎的回答，有時結合中的哨兵會把身旁所有的哨兵都當做威脅，試圖攻擊他們，無論他們是否有意圖搶奪向導或結合與否。  
「那我恐怕得引用一條古老時期塔的法則：所有人理應提供結合中的哨兵與向導一個私密與舒適的結合地點，確保結合順利。」  
「現在已經不是塔的時代了，醫生。」  
「或許，但你仍是追求榮譽的哨兵嗎，杰克？」  
高大的特殊探員僵直了下身體，拿出了手銬的鑰匙：「只能是樓上的房間，樓下與屋外我都會派人看守著，明天早上六點我們就要拘補你並搜索一切。」  
紅眼哨兵露齒微笑：「謝謝你杰克。」他的雙臂用力，木頭在他用力下碎成碎片，他舉高雙手將手銬部份遞給杰克，「麻煩你，」他說，「我怕這會硌到我的向導。」  
杰克瞪了他一眼，將手銬解開。  
漢尼拔將他發著高熱的向導抱了起來，對方流著汗，努力想和結合熱奮鬥，但眼睫已被生理性的淚水所沾濕，只有他的哨兵的觸摸可以稍微緩解他的渴求。漢尼拔將自己埋在他的頸窩處，他的向導自然而然仰起脖子，放任他的哨兵親密的啃咬舔吮著在腺體那邊標記氣味。  
杰克憂心的看著這一幕，「我希望你們不要進行到精神結合，」他嚴肅地說，「我已經跟威爾說過了，現在我同樣請求你，漢尼拔，不要跟威爾進行到精神結合，你終究會離開他，而精神結合後分開，太痛苦了。」  
漢尼拔愛憐的親吻威爾，同時冷酷的說：「這難道不是他該付出的代價嗎。」  
他像是抱著最珍愛的事物，走向樓梯，而杰克目視著他們離去，但杰克不知道，這是一個開始，還是一個終結──  
對於威爾．格雷厄姆。


	4. Chapter 4

漢尼拔抱著他的向導步入房間，每一步都是一種劇烈的折磨，他全身上下的細胞渴求威爾的，如同威爾渴求他的；結合熱衝擊著他的肌膚，四處麻癢紅腫灼熱，即使最高級的絲綢襯衫也無法舒緩它們，只有威爾的碰觸可以稍微減少他的疼痛，他難耐的貼緊他的向導，宛如威爾就是他的靈藥與救贖。  
最終，他的床到了，純黑的綢緞是這場痛苦旅程的終點，漢尼拔將他的向導溫柔地放至床面上，卻以一個奇怪的姿態扭曲著，彷彿與另外的自我掙扎，他的十指握拳抗拒著碰觸向導的衝動，薄唇被雪白的牙齒咬出血，僅管他每一吋大腦都在吶喊著去擁有威爾、佔有他、標記他，但漢尼拔仍未撲向那在床上已完全向他敞開的威爾，反而用令人驚訝的意志力迫使自己離開正渴望自己的向導，僵直地起身走到浴室，拿出一管抑制劑，橡皮帶綁住了手臂，那淡黃色的液體的一半進入了他的靜脈。  
即使他天生就是一個哨兵，即使他與威爾的結合是神的旨意，他也不容許，這是一場粗魯未被允許的野蠻結合。  
而在此時的威爾覺得自己是一座正在爆發的火山，他的意識模糊，汗出如漿，完全受本能趨使，他不知自己需要什麼，三顆結合熱的藥劑實在太多了，它們像重磅炸藥破壞了他的感官，讓他深感空虛四處磨蹭卻無法滿足。他的感官過載，耳邊一片嗡鳴，唯一能帶給他一絲撫慰的是他哨兵的強烈氣息與熾熱的碰觸，那感覺實在太好，威爾想，這本不應當如此，他以為自己是獻祭的羔羊，為捕捉到漢尼拔不的不犧牲，但沒想到自己卻是老天意外安排下一場豪宴的主客，誰能想到──百分百匹配──這種如同童話的王子與公主情節會發生在他與漢尼拔身上，命運在他們身上開了一個可怕的玩笑，追逐者與被追逐者、食物與獵食者，不管哪一種，都不像是會從此過著幸福快樂日子的人。  
但這一切都已經太晚了，他毅無反顧的將自己投向結合熱的懷抱，像個廉價的婊子，張著腿，等著她的顧客惠顧。  
威爾的計畫很粗糙，漏洞簡直有如篩子一樣多，但威爾就是知道，這個計畫一定會成功，也許從許久以前，在那隻黑色的公鹿陪伴著夢遊的他走上數十公里，或第一次見漢尼拔時兩人間奇妙的吸引力，他就知道，他們密不可分，而且終將有些事情會發生，只是他們不斷推延這件必然的事，就像一場緩慢到疼痛的前戲一樣。  
現在他就在事情發生的途中，像所有結合熱中的向導一樣等待著他的哨兵，但是──他的哨兵呢？  
很快漢尼拔的氣味又回到他的身邊來，威爾想碰觸他，但被他抓住了手：「噓噓……親愛的，不要著急。」他的哨兵用吻安撫了他，那如毛毛雨一般無法滋潤乾枯的大地，威爾迫切地想要更多，卻被哨兵推遠，他不知道自己做錯了什麼，煩躁地輕哼。但隨及他的手臂一涼，漢尼拔的手丟掉酒精綿，在威爾的靜脈推入了半管藥劑，然後抱住他，親吻著他頸旁的腺體，鎮定著威爾的情慾。  
過了幾分鐘或是更久的時間，威爾眨了眨依舊慾望染紅的雙眼，沙啞的說：「你給我注射了什麼，漢尼拔。」  
「半劑抑制劑，不用擔心，那只會帶回你的理智，並不會完全消退你的結合熱，我也施打了半劑。」  
「你居然在家裡放有抑制劑？」  
「我在家中與診所存放了一些，工作有時會用得到，畢竟我有些病患是極度失控的哨兵，而我在他們身上懶得浪費米莎的向導素。」  
「米莎？我記得那是你的精神向導的名字，一隻漂亮的小毒蛇。」  
「她同樣是我妹妹的名字，我的原罪，我在子宮裡吃了她，吸收了她的能力，她開啟了我食人的天性。」  
「所以這就是你為什麼可以使用向導能力的原因？因為你吃掉了你的小妹妹？」威爾露出一個脆弱至極的笑，那在他嫣紅熾熱的臉頰上出奇地誘人，「你為什麼要告訴我？你大可注射一整隻的抑制劑，完全不受我發情的誘惑，然後在那兒看著我的醜態、與失敗的FBI所有人的醜態──我們自以為設下了一個陷阱，但始終你將我們玩弄於股掌之上。」  
漢尼拔站起身，「看著我，威爾。」他將他的三件套一件件脫下，首先是他那金色織錦的馬甲、暗紅幾何圖型的領帶、然後是他雪白無瑕的襯衫，最後他抽出皮帶，連著內褲拉下合身的灰西褲，他美好健碩的身體昂然暴露在威爾的目光下，包括他筆直挺立的勃起，「告訴我，我像是對你不感興趣的模樣嗎？」  
威爾為他的大膽直白給弄的心慌意亂，他無法不注視漢尼拔兩腿中充滿力量與堅硬、會另每個男人為之嫉妒的器官，「我……我不知道，」他結巴地說，「我無法思考。」  
「抗拒你身體本能，威爾。」赤裸裸的博士如同衣冠整齊在診療室一般用平和的嗓音引導著，「忽視結合熱帶來的軟弱與渴望，使用你的共情，看著我，告訴我你看到了什麼。」  
威爾照做了，雖然很困難，但他試著做了，像是以往他服從漢尼拔一樣：「我……看到一隻黑色巨角的雄鹿。」他夢噫地說，「他看著我……想……刺穿我？」  
他正確的答案獲得褒獎的一個吻，漢尼拔的舌頭入侵到他的口腔，在那模仿的戳刺的動作，威爾幾乎不能呼吸、困難的吞嚥著，口水溢出滑落他的唇瓣。  
「好男孩兒。」他的哨兵這樣叫著他，「告訴我，你想要我做什麼？」  
他想要他做什麼？威爾昏沈的想，他想要逮捕他，他想要他在法庭上承認他犯下的那些罪，他想讓那些切薩皮克死者的聲音安息，但他現在最想的是──  
「我想要你進入我、操我、咬我、讓我成為你的向導，而你也成為我的哨兵。」  
漢尼拔笑了，露著齒尖，如同一隻渴望見血的狼，「我會做的，威爾，」他說，「這不僅僅是我的渴望，而且是你的要求。」  
彷彿束縛他們的鐵鍊終於斷去，威爾感到無比的自由，他張開雙唇，狠狠啃咬住他的哨兵頸部的腺體，而雙手握住下方溫度灼熱的中心。  
漢尼拔或許是可怕的野獸，但威爾從不覺得自己是文明馴化過的人類，這也是漢尼拔堅持他們是同類的一點，在某些方面上，威爾同樣飢渴，對於同伴的理解與陪伴。  
但現在他無需臆想，或將真實世界抽離，他只需做最原始的他自己。  
一隻孤狼迎來了同樣孤獨的另一隻孤狼，而他無法自控地展現他所有的貪婪，不再隱藏。


	5. Chapter 5

威爾從沒想過自己會這樣面對自己的結合。  
他父親無法承受結合後的分離，讓他對於結合抱有一種難以言喻的抵抗。他害怕喪失自我、失去對自己的控制，更精確的說，威爾畏懼他父母間那種衝動毀滅性的愛，那裡面到底有多少是來自真正靈魂上的愛情？或是費洛蒙的影響？威爾不知道，但他永遠也不想嚐試。  
但是他現在利用這種先天上的優勢去捕獵漢尼拔，未加深刻思索地，或許就連威爾自己也說不出，有多少是他靈魂肉體上的渴望，又有多少是他經過理智判斷下的決定。  
他原本以這是一個混亂充滿暈眩情欲、光怪陸離高熱臆語的過程，他的結合熱。可漢尼拔將他從本能的泥沼拉了出來，讓他羞恥清醒的面對這一切，並且做出坦白。  
這就是漢尼拔，他或許會利用操控與混亂來得到他想要的一切，但永遠不允許別人以同樣的方式對待他，他會殘忍無情的將你赤裸剖析放至鏡前，直到你矛認心中最深沈恐怖的怪獸與慾望。  
漢尼拔裸裎站在威爾面前，卻依舊有如穿著他永遠得體的三件套，他的性器官勃起突動在威爾粗礪的指掌中，仍舊如同在他的診療室，對著威爾分析他的心理，剎那間，威爾痛恨如此平靜控制的博士，他也想看到他無法自制的一面，他惡意的擼動那個炙熱跳動的柱體，指尖刷過敏感賁張的冠狀頭部，但漢尼拔平靜的指導仍未有一絲一毫的起伏。  
「環住它，威爾，不要用那麼大的力道，要溫柔又充滿堅定的……」  
威爾受夠了他心理醫生在床上嘮叨的分析，他低下頭，將那巨大的怪獸納入了自己溫暖的口腔。  
漢尼拔的聲音空白了幾秒，他的手摟住他的頭，過於用力的抓住那些可愛的黑卷髮：「……小心你的牙齒，我的男孩。」威爾滿意的聽到他聲音裡的起伏。  
他順伏著，收起他的牙齒，忍住噁心，儘可能的吞嚥漢尼拔，漢尼拔幾乎要花費所有的毅力，才能忍住在他嘴裡穿刺的衝動。  
威爾喉中反射的嘔吐感卻帶給漢尼拔絕大的快感，他近乎粗魯的拍打威爾的面頰，匆促的迫使他將他從口中釋放，威爾被慾望與汗水蒸騰發紅的面頰不解的看著他，不知道自己做錯了什麼惹怒了哨兵。漢尼拔修長的指尖揩過他溢出口水嫣紅的唇瓣：「我不想才剛開始就射到你嘴裡，威爾，那樣太不體面了。」他的哨兵粗暴又溫柔的說，「我想看到你高潮失神的樣子，然後將精液射滿你的身體，如果你有子宮，那麼一定會懷上我的孩子。」他的話是如此的野蠻，但在他嘴下彷彿是一篇詩樣的文字：「我等待了那麼久，一直等待你準備好，我最頂尖的食材，絕不能容許被人無禮對待糟蹋，即使是我自己。」  
威爾從不知道漢尼拔在床上也是一個絕對獨裁的君主，他懷疑他對阿拉娜也是如此強橫，漢尼拔一向是紳士的，威爾毫不懷疑阿拉娜會在床上感覺自己是一個公主；但漢尼拔對他是不同的，他是他的哨兵，而他是他的向導，一隻甘願向狼口伸出頸脖的羊羔，而漢尼拔表現出如同在廚房面對他的食材的絕對主權，威爾只能順從的接受，因為古老的血註定了他們就是如此。  
漢尼拔親暱的用鼻子拱著威爾的頸部，那兒正源源不斷釋放出向導素與結合的信息，威爾感覺自己正被一頭狼嗅聞著，決定從哪兒開膛破肚，但是漢尼拔是用另一種的食用方式。  
漢尼拔舔去他向導高熱身體上蒸溢出的汗，即使是它們也是甜美的，帶著向導天真純潔與威爾自身微微的苦澀，他的舌頭往下，沿著小巧形狀的雀斑路徑找到小小淡紅色的的茱萸，他首先試探的舔了它，然後像是一個嬰兒一樣吸吮著它。  
這個動作讓威爾的身體彈跳了下，他從不知道自己平坦的胸膛是那麼的敏感，一陣細微的麻癢從乳尖傳到頭頂，原本就飽受結合熱痛苦的身體渴求的更多。  
「嗯……」威爾煩躁的掙扎著，漢尼拔一直流連在左邊乳頭的關注讓他的右邊倍感孤寂，他扭動著身體想讓漢尼拔關注下右邊的紅點，但被他惡意的忽略了。威爾腿間的漲痛已經無法再忍受，他挺起身，想要自己撫慰自己，卻被漢尼拔給制止：  
「說出來，威爾，你想要什麼，我是你的哨兵，我會為你達成。」惡魔誘惑的話語迴響在他耳邊。  
威爾感覺自己分裂成兩個人，苦於結合熱的他與接受抑制劑無視情欲的他，像是從天堂看著地獄，或反之亦然；最終，不知道是哪個他發出了聲音，「你……的母親是用母乳哺育你的嗎？」威爾沙啞的說。  
「不，我恐怕我的母親體弱多病，我無法有幸接受母乳的餵哺。」漢尼拔答。  
威爾挺起身，手環住自己的右胸膛：「來，我的哨兵。」他說，提供了一個無法拒絕的選擇。  
而漢尼拔撲了上去，天堂和地獄結合為一。

*餵奶那裡有化用漢尼拔原著小說最後的情節意象。

***  
威爾挺著胸，盡可能的將自己扁平的胸膛朝漢尼拔湊去，他身上散發著母性、向導素、與費洛蒙，但他並不給人感覺到陰性脆弱的象徵，他更像是原始部落所崇拜的，堅定厚重的大地之母，這和他精緻的容貌形成巨大的落差，卻更突顯了他獨特的個人魅力。  
漢尼拔著迷的啃咬著，彷彿想將他吞噬入腹，他在威爾的右胸留下一個完整的齒痕，在威爾喘息抓緊手下床單時又往下探去，碰觸到那挺立灼熱顫抖，他向導的慾望中心。  
威爾的性器如同他的主人一樣，有些青澀但形狀完美。漢尼拔保養良好的手環住它，用指腹拭過滴著淚液的前端，感受它的跳動。威爾扭動一下，試圖併攏雙腿遮掩自己，那瞬間他又回復成那個害羞警戒的貓鼬，結合熱帶給他的大膽與狂野又短暫消失，漢尼拔滿意的體會到，他的向導是個全然的處子，這個感知巨大滿足了他的食慾與他那哨兵對向導的迷戀和獨佔欲。  
「接受你自己，威爾，你很美麗。」漢尼拔誘哄著他的貓鼬，讓這小傢伙靠近他一點，手緩緩套弄著威爾的勃起，無視自身也叫囂渴望滿足的欲望，對於漢尼拔來說，威爾的第一次必需要完美，而他不會讓任何事去破壞這件事。  
「不……」威爾難耐的扭動著呻吟，即使打了半支抑制劑，但他吃的藥量原本就是正常劑量的三倍，他難以克制體內的熱潮，汗水早已打濕他的臉：「放開……太髒了……」他用手遮住自己的眼睛。  
「不，你很完美，你的味道有如早晨的芙蘿拉，而我是追逐你的西風，你只需要放鬆，往後躺……你看到那條河了嗎……」套弄的速度逐漸加快，威爾繃緊了肌肉，整個人像是張拉滿的弓，而漢尼拔是他的射手：「好孩子……現在，為我高潮！」  
像是咏嘆調最高的一個音符，威爾無法自控的射了出來，他彎曲著身子，在漢尼拔懷裡，射的又猛又多，珍珠色的體液沾到了漢尼拔與他自己的胸腹上；而漢尼拔摟著他，像是父親摟著孩子，完全敞開與親密的，等待他的抽搐接束。  
「我的乖男孩。」漢尼拔親吻著他濕潤的黑髮與潮紅的臉，手指收集那些體液，將它們抹向某個隱密收縮的入口，那個從未被人進入的通道抗拒著他的手指，但抗拒的後面隱藏著代表歡愉的熾熱；他的向導還沈浸在第一次高潮的餘韻當中，不知道現在他正逐漸步向野獸的利齒之下，當他清楚感覺到哨兵的陰莖抵在他的臀縫，他已經被擺成一個屈辱的姿勢，完全無法抵抗了。  
「這恐怕會有些疼。」他的哨兵冷靜的說，完全和他的高昂的性徵呈現兩極化的反比，如果不看他的下半身，威爾可能會以為他依舊坐在診療室，和衣著優雅的萊克特醫生談話，「但我刻意不用保險套和潤滑劑，我要你完整的感受到我的進入與存在，之間不准隔著任何事物，我要你知道你是我的，只是我的。」  
隨著他的話語，威爾感受到巨大的楔子一寸一寸卡進自己的身體裡，疼痛但飽滿的，彷彿靈魂許久以來缺失的一半歸來，一種再次完整的滿足。  
漢尼拔在進入後，沒有給威爾一絲喘息的進行了快速沈重的抽送，每一下都像釘子一樣一下下將他釘往床頭櫃，唯一穩固住他的只有漢尼拔握在他腰胯上的大手，威爾毫不懷疑那兒一定會留下青紫的手印；撕裂感從下面傳來，鮮血很快潤滑了乾澀的通道，感謝結合熱，他開始接受哨兵的進入，因為那是每個向導血液中的天性，威爾不知不覺將腿環繞在漢尼拔勁瘦的腰部，像朵鮮花一樣為他而綻開：而感謝漢尼拔醫生的敏銳，他幾乎是一開始就找到了威爾的前列腺，快感像煙花一樣爆炸在威爾眼前，所有的痛苦在這波勢如破竹的巨浪中都被淹滅，威爾只能看著它累積、加深、愈來愈高──仰著頭，顫抖而期待的，等著這波高潮的海浪將自己沖毀、打散──  
「漢尼拔！」在如此快感下，威爾突然感到無比懼怕，茫然無依，他只能依靠的，只有他的哨兵。  
「我在這裡，威爾。」漢尼拔一像自律的臉上出現失控，瞳孔放大、鼻翼賁張，頭髮因汗水濕亂在前額上，肌肉隨著他的動作起伏，他明顯地加快了在威爾身上的律動，從他的呼吸可以知道他也快到了，「你會永遠知道在哪裡可以找到我，mylimasis，你是我的，我唯一的，向導。」  
威爾伸出手，而漢尼拔抓住了它，五指緊握。  
「你感覺到了嗎？」他低語，「跟我來，向導。」  
「就在你左右，哨兵。」  
然後他們到了，令人畏懼燦爛輝煌的結合，漢尼拔猛然咬住威爾脖子旁的腺體，標記了他，威爾再次射在漢尼拔的小腹上，漢尼拔則同時在他深處噴射、跳動著，但這一次高潮不同於任何一次，他們因此合而為一，從此他們不再是單獨的個體，這個世界將以新的面貌呈現在他們眼前。  
當威爾再次張開眼睛，發現他站在他的精神世界，那片漢尼拔曾刺傷他的雪地裡，與漢尼拔手牽著手，一同注視著這個地方。  
現在這兒不再只是片雪地，也即將可能不再屬於他個人了，地貌在改變，一些樹木與植物出現，這是精神世界在逐漸融合的徵兆。  
「精神結合開始了。」漢尼拔說，「你還有機會阻止它，在你能的時候。」  
威爾恍惚：「我該怎麼做？」他尋求年長者的建議，不自覺的依靠漢尼拔的支持。  
漢尼拔指著一方，「看。」他說，那兒一隻長著鴉羽的雄鹿與一隻小小的貓鼬親密的頭靠頭躺在一起，「它們就像是我們一樣。」  
威爾想起那隻鹿曾陪他走過許多不眠夜。  
漢尼拔打了個手勢，雄鹿依依不捨的舔了下貓鼬才走了過來，「要阻止精神結合，你必須殺了它。」他輕撫他的精神動物，現在它乖巧的站在他前方，完全接受主人賦予它的任何命運，他遞給威爾當初那把油布刀：「朝這刺下去，挖出心臟。」  
「但它會死去，你也會死去。」  
「我們不知道哨向失去精神動物的結果，畢竟只有少數人擁有並可以看見它。」漢尼拔說，「但我願為你嚐試。」  
威爾伸出手試探著撫摸公鹿濕熱的口鼻，它溫馴的舔他的手，像是他養的那些狗一樣：「它喜歡我。」他說。  
漢尼拔微笑：「就像它主人一樣喜愛你。」  
威爾快速瞥了他一眼，耳朵上帶著羞紅的紅暈：「我想我的狗狗們了。」他突然說，「我想我也許也會想它的。」他拍拍鴉羽鹿，他的精神動物貓鼬不知何時走過來繞著他們打轉。  
「你也許會後悔的。」漢尼拔說，「你看過精神伴侶分開的樣子。」  
「也許吧。」威爾看著玩耍著兩隻動物與變化中的世界，「但現在很美不是嗎？結合與改變。」  
漢尼拔摟住他細瘦的肩：「是的，它們很美。」  
但他的眼神是在看著威爾。  
他們就這樣，靜靜度過精神結合的這一刻。


End file.
